User talk:Genesjs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Silent Mobius Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro hi! i was snooping around on the SH wiki and i found da link lol''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol i wont tell anyone about the wiki''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) er....why?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ....wut?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) oh....well.....thank you for planning to give this wiki to me ^_^ i feel very grateful! but honestly, you created this wiki, so it is yours XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC)BTW, i couldnt handle having a wiki lol i dont get what you mean by "have". i mean, this is Wikia XD its everyone who is included in this wiki's wiki lol!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) jyoooooooo dat isnt possible XD (about the giving ownership thing)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) no Crat abilities for meh plz! (or admin abilties, for dat matter lol)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) well, i cant have full ownership ^_^' its just not right, in a way lol er.....just no Crat or Admin abilities for meh plz XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, loyk i said, i cannot take ownership of this wiki! technically, you, Ryu, and I all own it XD. and its not just the edits, the real reason is that i hate having adminship. it makes me feel too important :P''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yesh and yush''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i didnt want to be nominated tho :P i even told Kag that i didnt want to be an admin OMG I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU!!! did you look at the Requests for Adminship page lately? Sonicrox nominated you for Rollback!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol so joo will prob'ly become Rollback soon!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 02:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Gen! CG is on another one of his old accounts on SNN D:Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 15:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yep. thats him''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 18:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) meh. if you dont like'em, ignore'em. and if they need help, and you know they're gonna do that do you, then dont help'em''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) then dont help them. thats that. if you know they're gonna do that to you, then dont help them. and if they contront you by asking "why didnt you help?", say that "why would i help you if i knew you were going to call me annoying?", then show them evidence of when they did call you annoying. they'll realize their mistakes''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) y'ok, just make sure next time you have a rocket launcher, hit the enemy...well, i guess he deserved it *points to Soner's corpse* XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol k''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm okay i guess.Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) noooo? idk''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) i see.... well i'll be glad to keep you company whenever jer lonely!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) even more crossovers? crap. well, it is true, we already have enough crossovering series there (Castlvania, SH, Pokemon). but....i dont know if Mario would be a big problem...since theres Mario and Sonic At The Olympic Games...so the two series have already crossen over. but still, no one should be convincing anyone to make more crossovers. but i thought Twi only made the one Mario and Sonic story?Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah, he did mention it on the main page. he made the M&S page too. you're right, the Wiki is going downill bit by bit. i have a feeling that that wiki will be a war in no time. yeah, its probably smart to move everything over here, or SNN, before bad things start. quitting the Wiki temporarily might be neccessary also (though, if you dont mention it, people will put up your characters for adoption without a second thought >_< its happened before)Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, i think they did. i'm not sure though''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 03:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, y'know some of the people there, they're the kind of people who would do that >_<. anyway, yeah, i moved Ramsey's page to here. i'll be moving Schism and Soner's page here too, soon. i'll be making some plans here, just in case things get worse over at SFW. heres my plan: *1) I'm going to move my SH crossovers to here. Then i'll come up with some more. You'll see why. *2) I'm going to abandon this account, and create a new one (i'll alternate between them between wiki), and i'll only save my other characters for things like SNN and Photobucket. and yeah...thats it i guess XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well the Sunny the Hedgehog character wouldnt be heard of anymore, s'yeah''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) well, i g2g now, i'll cya tomorrow''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 04:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) i'm not going to yell at you. i have no comment at all about Kag leaving, because, well, thats his choice if he wants to leave or not. and chances are, hes gonna come back because he misses all his friends. PS, i have a few wikis to stay at (including this one, partly), but i'm going to try to stay at five particular wikis, under a new name''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 22:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .....yeah, its CelestialSun >> and yeah, it'd be good to still be called "Sunny" XD''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 23:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) not the Pokemon Wiki, so much. but yeah, SHW, SNN, here, HRFW, TDW, and another wiki (i'll tell ya if you want to know). well, yeah, i guess the best thing would be to move away from the things that are stressful''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 23:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) yea, Silent Hill mixed with Sonic is pretty fun XDSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Sunny Celestial is my Silent Hill fanchar X3 and i have an alternate version of her, when shes my Legend of Zelda fanchar *victory* this wiki? no XD i'll tell you what the two (i know i said one, but i forgot the other wiki XD) wikis are. Legend of Zelda Fanon Wiki, and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann WikiSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) m'kay, cya!Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) heelo!Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) er...what did the warning say? i didnt get to see it b'cuz Wikia crashed after i left a message on Cherrysan's talkpage, then after i finally got Wikia to work, the whole Internet crashedI dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 19:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) oh. hmm...i think i saw the first part of that message on the Shoutbox, but anyway, i is sorry for spamming VM's talkpage. i wont leave messages him messages like that anymore (or any other vandal)I dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 19:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) kay--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 23:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) oh noez! i'll help you, Phoenix! XD (WB)--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 23:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i lefts you an email :P--I dont suffer from insanity... I enjoy every second of it! 23:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) HAI BRO, WAZZUP? XD--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 13:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What is exactly what you were talking about?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 22:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo When is your birthday?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 16:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I know exactly how you feel, and I feel the same way about them, too. We'd best move all our pages from over there to here. But who knows? Maybe things'll lighten up over there....I doubt it though. Guy and Shelly are arguing, currently. And I saw that Kagi took you and Twi off of his friends list. What happened?--Clytemnestra Vidal I dont suffer from insanity...I enjoy every second of it! 03:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah.... Sorry I forgot about that XD. Ill go fix it. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 01:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you're still on here, I accidentally exited out on Cam's chat... -_-' You might have to PM me again...Sorry. I'm as mad as a hatter 04:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC)